A Mafia do Amor
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Shoran era um famoso assassino que trabalhava para a máfia inglesa. Quando um juiz atrapalha os planos de seu mestre, ele fica encarregado de matar o juiz, ele só não contava que iria se apaixonar pela filha do homem que teria de matar.
1. Noir Wolf

_**Prólogo**_

**Você Sabe..  
À Noite Eu Deixo a Cidade.. Sonhei Com Um Lobo**

**_Um lobo marrom corria pelas sombrias ruas de Tomoeda, ele corria como o vento, parecia que nada podia impedi-ló de concretizar seus planos, o lobo chegou até um sobrado, sem pensar duas vezes pula o muro, e entra pela porta de cachorro, apesar de ser muito grande, o lobo não encontra muita dificuldade para passar pela portinha, olobo sente o cheiro da sua vítima, sobe as escadas e encontra o homem deitado na cama do quarto principal, o bicho se aproxima cautelosamente do homem, e pula em cima do mesmo, mordendo sua garganta e..._**

**Ele Veio De Onde Os Ventos São Gelados,  
E a Verdade é Vista Pelos Buracos Das Fechaduras.**

**_- AHHHH!!!!-grita um homem de mais o menos 40 anos._**

**_- Pai? O senhor esta bem?-entra uma jovem de olhos esmeraldinos, bastante preocupada._**

**_- Sim, Sakura...Eu estou bem, por enquanto...-responde abraçando a filha._**

**_- Como assim por enquanto? - pergunta confusa._**

**_- Eu tive um pesadelo, e se ele se concretizar...Seu pai não vai durar muito tempo..._**

**_Sakura não entende o por que de seu pai estar preocupado, foi apenas um pesadelo...Mas por via das dúvidas, tinham que ter cuidado para que o mesmo não se tornasse realidade._**

_**Um homem de cabelos e olhos meia noite se encontrava sentado numa grande poltrona vermelha, o jovem rapaz parecia bastante irritado, já que um certo chinês não cumpriu com o horário combinado. De repente, alguém bateu na grande porta de carvalho inglês, e sem virar-se para encarar quem adentrava o local, deu permissão para o indivíduo entrar.**_

**Estranhos Indivíduos Que Nunca Dormem  
E Agora Ele Vêm Onde o Coração Não Bate**

_**- Me desculpe, Mestre Hiiragizawa, eu estou...**_

_**- Atrasado? Sim eu sei. - disse o rapaz virando-se para o homem.**_

_**- Por que me chamastes? Eu estava de férias, sabia? - perguntou um homem de olhos ambarinos.**_

**Choro do Lobo.. Oohh  
Hora De Se Preocupar!  
Choro do Lobo.. Oohh  
Hora De Se Preocupar Agora!**

_**- Meus empregados não tem férias, e você sabe disso, Noir Wolf.**_

_**- Blá, blá, blá...O que você quer Hiiragizawa? Esse seu lenga, lenga, já esta dando no saco.-falou wolf nervoso.**_

_**- Dobre sua língua ao falar comigo, seu petulante!Ou será que se esqueceu que posso acabar com você Li com as mãos nas costas?-levantando-se da poltrona.**_

**Ohh! Você Pode Começar Mas Não Pode Parar  
Você Entra Mas Não Pode Desistir  
Você Pode Contar Todas Suas Brincadeiras Desesperadas  
Para o Mundo Que Coloca Seu Amor na Espera**

_**- Em que posso servi-ló?- abaixando o tom de voz.**_

_**- Preciso que você mate o juiz Kinomoto.**_

_**- Matar? Mas posso saber o por quê?-pergunta Li assustado com as ordens recebidas.**_

**Choro do Lobo.. Oohh  
Hora De Se Preocupar!  
Choro do Lobo.. Oohh  
Hora De Se Preocupar Agora!**

_**- Porque ele se meteu aonde não foi chamado. Graças a ele, o Cobra foi preso e junto com ele todas as minhas encomendas...**_

_**- Entendo...Mas onde poderei encontrá-lo?**_

_**- Nessa época do ano, ele volta ao Japão para ver a filha.- diz sentando-se novamente em sua poltrona.**_

**Eu Sonhei Com Um Lobo..  
É, Com Um Lobo..  
Uhh.. Olhos Dissipadores..  
Com Uma Dor Ele Chora..  
Uma Forma no Escuro...**

_**- Como prefere que realize o serviço?**_

_**- Quero que todos saibam que foi um homicídio, Fujitaka servirá de exemplo aos outros.**_

_**- Entendido, agora com sua licença...- Shoran faz menção de se retirar, mas antes de sair, Eriol o chama.**_

**Choro do Lobo.. Oohh  
Hora De Se Preocupar!  
Choro do Lobo.. Oohh  
Hora De Se Preocupar Agora!**

_**- Li? Antes que me esqueça...Se alguém atrapalhar meus planos, ele também deve ser eliminado. Fui claro?**_

_**- Como água...Como água...**_

_**Li sai o mais rápido que pode da sala de seu mestre, o rapaz se encontrava muito pertubado, e o pior é que não sabia dizer o por quê. Maldita hora em que se envolveu com a máfia, agora tinha que ficar aguentando o Hiiragizawa pelo resto dos seus dias, mas pensemos nele depois, o importante é tirar Fujitaka do caminho, posteriormente quem sabe, eu não acerte minhas contas com o Eriol...E ai ele vai compreender o por que de me chamarem de Noir Wolf.**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Amou? Detestou? Review por favor._**

**_bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox_**


	2. Um Lobo no Japão

**AVISO!!!! **

**A FRASE ABAIXO NÃO É RECOMENDADA PARA MENORES! QUER LER A FIC, PULA DIRETO PRA ESTÓRIA, MAS COMO TODO MUNDO É CURIÓ...EU SEI QUE VOCÊS VÃO LER. **

**Frase**: "Não procures o príncipe encantado. Procura antes o lobo mau...Ele ouve-te melhor, vê melhor e ainda te come..."

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Capitulo I **

**Um Lobo no Japão **

**Shoran desembarga no Aeroporto de Tomoeda totalmente cansando da viagem, dá próxima vez mandaria o Hiiragizawa pro inferno, pensou o rapaz enquanto passava pela Alfândega. Toda vez era assim, quando o chefe não conseguia fazer algo sozinho mandava o lacaio. **

**- Ai como eu sofro! – pensou o rapaz, finalmente saindo de dentro do local. **

**O rapaz de olhos âmbares entrou dentro de um táxi que o levaria até a pensão da família Katsumoto, que ficava perto da casa do seu alvo. Matar o juiz seria mais fácil que lamber sabão, eu teria que se aproximar o bastante do alvo, conhecer suas fraquezas, usa-las contra ele, e mata-lo. Simples como dois mais dois é igual a quatro. **

**- Senhor? Nós já chegamos. – disse o motorista. **

**- Já? Que rapidez. – respondeu assustado com a velocidade em que chegaram. **

**- A pensão fica a apenas dois quarteirões, senhor. – respondeu sorrindo. **

**- Se eu soubesse disso tinha vindo a pé, tinha me economizado uns quebrados. – resmungou Shoran. **

**- Disse alguma coisa, senhor? – perguntou o taxista. **

**- Quanto eu te devo? – abrindo a carteira. **

**- Como o senhor ainda não trocou o seu dinheiro, deve estar me devendo no máximo 5 libras (gente, libras é uma moeda super valorizada, ela não perde o valor, ela é o que eu chamo de moeda fudida). **

**- Ladrão. – disse Shoran ao pagar o homem e sair de dentro do veículo. **

**Ao sair de dentro do táxi, o rapaz parou para observar a casa em que iria permanecer já tinha ouvido falar que as casas no Japão costumam ser pequenas devido à falta de espaços, mas isso era ridículo. O jovem leu que o Japão era o país que possuía o maior preço por kilômetro quadrado de terra no mundo. **

**- O Eriol bem que poderia ter me mandado ficar em uma das casas dos conhecidos dele ou até na casa dele aqui no Japão. – pensou com ele mesmo. **

**Shoran virou-se para pegar suas coisas quando alguém com um saco de compras tropeçou nas suas malas e caiu em cima do mesmo. **

**- Ai ai ai! Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo comigo? Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia. – disse uma moça pegando as coisas no chão, a moça estava tão afobada que esqueceu de acudir o pobre rapaz. **

**- E eu que pensava que os japoneses eram educados...- disse Shoran. **

**A moça parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o rapaz, ela estava tão preocupada com as suas compras que esqueceu-se do jovem que amorteceu sua queda. **

**- Desculpe-me moço, eu não tive de machucá-lo. – respondeu a moça sem graça. **

**- Eu queria muito acreditar nisso, moça. Mas as aparências enganam, então não posso julgar isso como um mero acidente. – respondeu fitando a mesma. **

**- Realmente, todavia nunca se pode julgar um livro pela capa, como você vai considerar a aparência de alguém se você não sabe se aquilo que ela aparenta ser é o que ela realmente é, ou se é aquilo que ela aparenta? – sorriu a jovem ajudando o rapaz a levantar-se **

**- Ai! Agora você me confundiu. – disse o rapaz colocando uma mão na testa. **

**- A minha matéria deixa muitas pessoas confusas, não és o único. – sorriu. **

**- É bom ouvir isso, estava começando a achar que eu sou um ignorante. Que matéria você estuda? **

**- Filosofia. **

**- Nossa...Fiquei com dor de cabeça só de ouvir essa palavra. **

**- Você me parece o tipo de pessoa que não gosta de pensar, estou certa? **

**- Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que acredita que pensar dói. **

**- Heheheheh. Acho que você tem preguiça de pensar. **

**- Não, eu só acho que existem maneiras de se evitar tais práticas complexas. **

**- Entendo. Gostaria de ficar para mudar essa sua maneira de pensar, mas infelizmente o nosso tempo acabou. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – a moça pega o restante das coisas e sai correndo em direção a sua casa. **

**- Hey! Qual é o seu nome? Como você pode dizer que é um prazer me conhecer se você nem sabe o meu nome? HEY! VOLTA AQUI! – grita o rapaz ao constatar a distância entre eles. **

**Shoran tinha ficado intrigado com a moça, entretanto ele não tinha vindo ao Japão para se envolver em assuntos menores, ele veio para resolver o problema do seu chefe...Matar o Juiz Fujitaka Kinomoto. **

**Continua...**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Obrigada a todos os reviews, eu só não vou responder um por um por que eu tenho que ir pro meu inglês._**

**_Amou? Detestou? Review por favor._**


End file.
